


Be Mine?

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Gingerpilot Week [6]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: I did fluff for today xD whoops, M/M, gingerpilotweek, i made it cute xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Five years changes a person. Five years and a kid changes even the most ruthless person into a softy.





	Be Mine?

It has been five years since Hux defected. The first couple of years was hard. So many people hated him, even Poe didn't trust him fully. Somewhere along the way they adopted an orphan from Arkanis. The child was immediately welcomed with open arms.

The child they found was only a year old and had orange hair. Hux immediately took a liking to it and fought with Poe over taking care of the child. They ended up settling on Cassian as a name for the child. Hux didn't like it at first, but Poe eventually convinced him. They decided it was best not to him a last name, deciding it was best for him not to grow up to any sort of legacy.

Hux was playing with Cassian as Poe came into their shared quarters. Hux looked up and covered Cassian's eyes. "Poe..." Hux said quietly as Poe staggered towards him. He had a few deep wounds that were visible and bleeding badly.

"Shh Armie...I'm fine...it's just a..." he paused and took a deep breath. "Just a flesh wound." Hux quickly got up and caught Poe as he fell. 

"Poe..." Hux placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up Poe..." Hux quickly called for a med droid, he was worried Poe was going to die in his arms. 

"Daddy...?" Cassian looked at the two with wide eyes. He didn't know what to make of the situation. "Daddy...okay?" 

Hux looked heart broken as he held Poe close. "Y-yes baby...he's okay. He's just tired right now, that's all." Hux tried to stop some of the bleeding from the main wound on Poe's side. "Damn it Dameron...what did you do..." he mumbled.

Hux watched with Cassian as the med droids take Poe away. He held onto Cassians hand and suppressed tears. He was worried Poe wasn't going to make it, worried Cassian was going to lose someone else he loved. 

Hux kept visiting Poe over the following week. He had BB-8 watch Cassian while he did so. Poe was slowly getting better and Hux wanted to hit the other man for how stupid he was.

"Hugs..." Poe said as he sat up in bed one day. He was clutching something in his hand as he looked to Hux. "Armitage...I..."

He slowly opened his hand and held out a new ring to Hux. Hux looked down at it then to Poe. "P-Poe...I..."

"Just say yes Hugs..." Poe looked down embarrassedly. "I...I wanted to do this for so long..."

"You choose now to do it?" Hux chuckled and took the ring carefully. "Yes Poe."

"I mean if you...if you don't want to..." Poe blushed bright red and blinked before looking up at Hux. "W-wait, yes? You said yes?"

"Yes I will marry you." He placed it on his ring finger and smiled softly before kissing Poe gently. "I will marry you Poe..." he said softly against Poe's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Day six guys...Cassian is a cute little red head boy from Arkanis that looks a lot like Hux, but because he spends time in the sun...he looks like a cross between Hux and Poe. He's a special boy with one blue and one brown eye. He's about 3-4 in the fic.
> 
> This is set five years after Please Come Back. Hux is still not nice lol


End file.
